


Quien pregunta (Traducción autorizada)

by turntechTestified7



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Español | Spanish, Implied Alpha Dave Strider/Alpha Rose Lalonde, M/M, Pesterlog, Sadstuck, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechTestified7/pseuds/turntechTestified7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción autorizada de "Who's Asking" de sunflowerwonder http://archiveofourown.org/works/874706</p>
<p>
  <span class="dave"> TG: digamos que te dare el placer</span>
  <br/><span class="dave">TG: y vamos a pretender que toda esta basura teatralmente arrojada de tu inarticulada boca como las cataratas del niagara de pura mierda es realmente de fiar<br/><span class="dave">TG: que diablos quieres de mi</span></span><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Quien pregunta (Traducción autorizada)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who's Asking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874706) by [sunflowerwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwonder/pseuds/sunflowerwonder). 



\--timaeusTestified [TT] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]\--  
TT: Yo. ¿Este es Dave?  
TG: depende de quien pregunte  
TG: si eres un aspirante a actor de segunda voy a tener que transferirte a uno de mis no existentes buscadores de talentos tan pronto como saque un falso numero de mi culo  
TG: si eres un acosador que de alguna manera logro milagrosamente obtener mi chumhandle entonces voy a tener que llevarte a la policia  
TG: si eres un rollo de una noche tenia demasiada resaca para recordar pero aun deje mi numero  
TG: que hay  
TG: quieres hacerlo un rollo de dos noches  
TT: ¿Y si no encajo en ninguna de estas opciones descritas previamente?  
TG: entonces o eres rose o un antes mencionado acosador  
TG: gracioso que la linea entre esas dos cosas sea jodidamente fina  
TT: Bueno, ciertamente no soy Rose.  
TT: Aunque a partir de la lectura en el contexto de esto puedo deducir que ella tiene bastante carácter.  
TG: ese es el eufemismo del maldito milenio  
TT: De todos modos, vamos a decir que soy una aventura de una noche. Por el bien de la conversación.  
TG: pero no lo eres  
TT: No, no lo soy.  
TG: pero quisieras serlo  
TT: No, no quisiera.  
TG: entonces estas buscando algo estable  
TT: No creo estar buscando nada de eso.  
TG: sabes jugar duro para que entiendas solo funciona cuando en realidad me importa lo suficiente como para perseguirte  
TG: lo que ocurre una vez cada diez mil años cuando las estrellas estan perfectamente alineadas de la forma mas ironica y jodidamente cliche posible  
TG: es una gran cosa viejo incluso celebran una ceremonia es como toda una fiesta en mi honor para adorar al dia en que a dave strider en realidad le importa un carajo  
TG: la ultima vez que paso me entere que la chica era lesbiana  
TG: y tambien mi hermana paradojica de baba genetica  
TG: no fue mi mejor momento debo confesar  
TG: pero si, el punto es que no estoy interesado  
TT: Te puedo asegurar que incluso si quieres entrar en mis pantalones, que puedo garantizar como todos los demás eventualmente lo harás, que no va a suceder pronto.  
TG: aguanta las putas prensas parece que deje una opcion fuera despues de todo  
TG: todos los trolls con sintaxis perfectas que simplemente consiguieron mi numero para intentar y aburrirme a muerte pueden irse formalmente a la mierda  
TT: Puedo asegurarte que no soy un Troll. En ambos sentidos: figurativo y literal.  
TG: uh huh  
TT: Bueno, tal vez un poco en el figurativo. Tenía derecho a mis detestables días preadolescentes como todos los demás.  
TT: Sin embargo, viene a hablarte de asuntos más importantes.  
TG: de hecho creo que he dejado algunos que podrian interesarme menos como pan en el horno cubierto con sólo un poco de vete a la mierda  
TG: no quiero dejar esos bollos quemarse  
TT: Lindo.  
TG: oh si solo soy jodidamente adorable aqui  
TG: puedes mantener el ritmo con los elogios que de ninguna manera son golpes solapados  
TG: seguro sabes como atraer a un hombre fuera de sus bragas  
TT: Estoy empezando a ver por qué tienes reputación de ser algo verga.  
TG: es un talento  
TG: pero si esto ha sido real ha sido divertido pero no realmente divertido asi que creo que te vere mas tarde  
TG: usando el te vere luego de una manera educada por supuesto porque voy a cambiar mi chumhandle justo en este puto momento  
TG: una verdadera pena tambien de verdad me gustaba este  
TT: Entonces no lo hagas. Como dije, estoy aqui simplemente para chatear.  
TT: Y te aseguro que puedo simplemente hackear tu cuenta y encontrar tu nuevo nombre de usuario, así que es inútil evitarme.  
TT: Sería un pedazo de pastel.  
TT: Un pedazo de mierdoso pastel encajonado.  
TT: Un pedazo de mierdoso pastel encajonado comercializado por una poderosa, confabuladora emperatriz esperando abolir definitivamente el mundo en una vorágine de Gushers y odio con sólo tú y tu ex interés amoroso incestuoso para detenerla.  
TT: Oh sí, sé todo sobre eso.  
TT: ¿Quieres hablar ahora, viejo?  
TG: quien carajo eres  
TT: Relájate, estoy de tu lado.  
TG: dime quien eres  
TT: Hm.  
TG: que diablos se supone que significa hm  
TT: Llámame “Bro” por el momento, ¿suena bien?  
TG: oh eso es jodidamente util  
TT: Estoy aquí para ser de ayuda en otros aspectos.  
TG: ugh  
TG: que tanto sabes *bro*  
TT: Suficiente.  
TG: realmente descriptivo imbecil  
TT: Lo suficiente como para saber que tu próxima película va a caer retrasada a menos que dejes procrastinar tu guión. Lo suficiente como para saber que la Batterwitch ya ha preparado una medida en contra de ello. Lo suficiente para saber que ella es un monstruo marino gris de nueve pies de altura estilo Hitler con demasiado puto cabello.  
TG: asi que alguien te aviso sobre la baronesa y que  
TT: Lo suficiente para saber que tus putos lentes de sol espantosos fueron un regalo de Ben Stiller. Lo suficiente como para saber que pides tu Frappuccino Mocha de chocolate blanco mezclado con chips de java y jarabe de menta como un remilgado niño hipster. Lo suficiente como para saber usas boxers rojo brillante de Armani.  
TG: puedes sacar esa mierda sensacionalista hasta en cualquier esquina de la calle  
TT: Lo suficiente como para saber que coleccionas recuerdos de Con Air porque sientes como si algo faltara en tu vida. Lo suficiente para saber que Rose es la única persona viva que alguna vez realmente te importó. Lo suficiente como para saber que temes por la seguridad de los dos niños no nacidos que ni siquiera puedes estar seguro de si están llegando a la Tierra.  
TG: que demonios  
TT: Lo suficiente para saber que tu hermano menor es un genio de la robótica, así como un prodigio en todo.  
TG: no tengo un hermano  
TT: Lo suficiente para saber que vas a llamarlo Dirk.  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] ha bloqueado a timaeusTestified [TT]\--

\--timaeusTestified [TT] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]\--  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] ha bloqueado a timaeusTestified [TT]\--

\--timaeusTestified [TT] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]\--  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] ha bloqueado a timaeusTestified [TT]\--

\--timaeusTestified [TT] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]\--  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] ha bloqueado a timaeusTestified [TT]\--

\--timaeusTestified [TT] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]\--  
TT: Parece que no vas a bloquearme inmediatamente.  
TT: ¿Reflexionaste sobre alguna de mis palabras? Me encantaría ser capaz de mantener una conversación contigo que no equipare la capacidad mental de un par de niños de trece años.  
TG: dime lo que sabes  
TG: ahora  
TT: Bueno, te fijas en eso. Esperaba por lo menos dos semanas antes de que tu pérfida curiosidad sacara lo mejor de ti. Aunque supongo que dos días es un poco más productivo para todos.  
TG: no te hagas el listo conmigo solo dime lo que sabes de dirk  
TT: Te aseguro que no estoy siendo astuto como para ser desagradable.  
TT: Sin embargo, estoy bastante intrigado por el hecho de que estés más interesado en lo que sé acerca de Dirk en lugar de como es que lo sé.  
TT: ¿Hay un leve sentimiento de desesperación mezclado dentro de tus simples oraciones, Dave?  
TG: callate  
TG: llamare a la policia sobre ti tan jodidamente rapido maldito bastardo  
TG: eres un puto acosador  
TT: Acosador es un poco duro, ¿no lo crees?  
TT: Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que toda mi información es simplemente lo que me fue dado por ti mismo en el futuro distante.  
TG: oh jodida maldita mierda justo ahi  
TT: ¿Hay algo mal?  
TG: por un segundo me hubieras llevado junto contigo y luego tiraste ese mierdoso giro de ciencia ficcion  
TT: ¿Eres el último jodido sobreviviente de la Tierra de una malvada heredera alienígena y estás escéptico sobre la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo?  
TG: si pero la batterbitch aquí es algo que puedo fisicamente ver y/o golpear a la mierda  
TG: nadie me menciono mierda en cualquier momento y vamos a mantenerlo de esa manera  
TT: Oh, dudo mucho que no tomes interés en el tiempo. He escuchado informes de que es casi una pasión tuya.  
TT: O más bien, una obsesión.  
TG: como sabes todo esto  
TT: Te lo dije, esto me fue dado a través de videos-diario del propio futuro Dave Strider. Aunque supongo que es pasado-Dave Strider desde mi perspectiva.  
TT: Entonces otra vez, podrías no tener ninguna maldita idea de lo que estoy diciendo sobre la actualidad, significando esto, el punto en la línea de tiempo en el que revelo la importancia de ti creando este tipo de grabaciones, por lo tanto, causando una paradoja y permitiéndome acceder a la información que tengo ahora con el fin de ponerme en contacto contigo.  
TT: Así que sí, en el espíritu de no crear un vórtice del tiempo despectivo, haz eso.  
TG: pero como esta mierda del tiempo siquiera funciona eh  
TG: dudo mucho que solo puedas elegir un punto al azar en mi vida y solo ir  
TG: hey  
TG: vamos a joder con un tipo famoso de hace unos siglos solo para mierdas y risitas  
TG: veamos que ocurre  
TG: como es esto incluso posible  
TT: Shenanigans.  
TT: Pero, con toda honestidad, no estás muy lejos de la diana del blanco metafórico de comprender la mecánica de la línea de tiempo a mi disposición. Aunque, como ya establecimos, tu mente está prácticamente cableada para entender el tiempo.  
TG: solo me interesa eso es todo tu actuas como si yo bajara en ello  
TT: Aunque seguramente disfrutaría debatiendo contigo sobre la validez de esa declaración, volvamos al tema que nos ocupa, ¿de acuerdo?  
TG: okay bien  
TG: digamos que te dare el placer  
TG: y vamos a pretender que toda esta basura teatralmente arrojada de tu inarticulada boca como las cataratas del niagara de pura mierda es realmente de fiar  
TG: que diablos quieres de mi  
TT: Yo  
TT: Quiero  
TT: Dame un minuto.  
TG: no te seques las celulas cerebrales viejo  
TG: eras el señor habla mi culo hace dos putos segundos  
TT: Dejo mis tendencias locuaces cuando realmente tengo algo importante que decir.  
TG: bueno apurate y dejalo sobre mi TG: tic tac bro TG: el tiempo son segundos muertos que podría haber pasado siendo un miembro no-productivo de la sociedad que no charla contigo  
TT: Okay, bien. Solo aguanta, por la mierda.  
TT: Quiero pasarte un mensaje.  
TG: okay de quien  
TG: esto es alguna clase de profecia de mierda por la que deberia estar agarrando un boligrafo  
TG: necesito reorganizar mis citas porque tengo una entrevista a las dos y obviamente aqui hay algunas serias cosas dignas de apollo a punto de caer  
TT: Es de,  
TT: Es de Dirk.  
TG: espera estas en contacto con el  
TT: Se podría decir, sí.  
TG: wow eso no sono para nada vago  
TT: Solo cierra tu imbécil boca por un maldito segundo, ¿okay?  
TT: Él dice que te ama.  
TG: lo hace ahora  
TT: Y que está orgulloso de ti.  
TG: no deberia estarlo  
TT: Y que lamenta no poder estar contigo justo ahora.  
TG: esto no es su culpa  
TT: Porque él quiere estar ahi más que nada.  
TT: Más que puta nada como no tienes idea.  
TG: hey estas bien  
TG: bro  
TT: Y que está solo y asustado y triste y deprimido y tú vas a morir y no hay nada que él pueda hacer porque está atrapado en el puto futuro sin nada más que una caja llena de estúpidos videos mierdosos que tú hiciste para él y él lamenta tan jodidamente mal no poder hacer nada y que nunca podrá conocerte, pero te ama y tú ni siquiera sabes.  
TT: Él te ama tanto, Dave.  
TT: Lo siento, lo cagué. Esto fue un error.  
TG: espera  
TT: Te amo.  
\--timaeusTestified [TT] se ha desconectado!--  
TG: aguanta  
TG: bro  
TG: chico  
TG: dirk?  
TG: maldicion  
TG: dirk  
TG: carajo  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]\--  
\--El chumhandle timaeusTestified [TT] no existe en este momento--  
TG: dirk por favor  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]\--  
\--El chumhandle timaeusTestified [TT] no existe en este momento--  
TG: por favor respondeme  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]\--  
\--El chumhandle timaeusTestified [TT] no existe en este momento--  
TG: por favor  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]\--  
\--El chumhandle timaeusTestified [TT] no existe en este momento--  
TG: solo  
TG: mantente a salvo  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]\--  
\--El chumhandle timaeusTestified [TT] no existe en este momento--  
TG: tambien te amo  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]\--


End file.
